


[迦周]Fly high （下）

by lanlll030



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030





	[迦周]Fly high （下）

一分钟后，空姐很快便回来了。想来她也是察觉到乘客的状态有异，尽量快地办完了手续，就来通知他们已经可以挪动位置了。  
此时阿周那已被迦尔纳强行拉上了拉链，尽管这一番折腾已经让性器有些许软了下来，但那无处宣泄的性欲仍然让阿周那难受得不行。他在迦尔纳的扶持下勉强站了起来，迦尔纳还颇为“体贴”地带着毯子，遮着阿周那的那鼓起的档间。  
天呐，自己正在以硬着性器的状态，在这个过道上走着。  
阿周那恍惚地想着，短短几步的过道此时却显得分外的漫长，而且不仅是此时的状态，迦尔纳特地要了隔间的，有床的套房，那之后要做什么也已不言而喻。  
与迦尔纳一起渡过的、刺激的、香艳的回忆，眼看又要多了一项。但奇异的是，阿周那的内心并不抗拒这一切。  
空姐带他们到了飞机上特设的套房间里，他们的飞机并不是多大的机型，从商务舱仍还是两人并排坐便能看出来。也因此，哪怕设置了更高级别的套房，空间也仍有点狭小，除了放置的那张单人床外，空间的宽度便只容得下一个成年男子站立了。  
迦尔纳有条不絮地和空姐签完最后的手续，收回信用卡，阿周那只能软软地靠在门边，在心里将迦尔纳骂个上千来遍。  
“多谢，我的朋友可能需要比较安静的环境，除非我们按服务铃外，可以不用来打扰了。”  
“好的先生，我明白了。”  
迦尔纳这才带着阿周那进了房，最后关上门时，他似乎想起什么，忽然又问空姐道。  
“对了，这个房间隔音好吗？”  
“？并不是很好，不过请放心，我们不会往这里走动、打扰到您的。”  
空姐虽然不是很明白为什么忽然被问了这样的问题，但出于职业素养，她还是很礼貌地回答道。  
迦尔纳点了点头，就将门合上了。  
空姐于是也准备离开了，只是她心里仍然还有些许的疑惑，例如那位穿着白西装的深色肌肤男人为何脸那么红、若是晕机，不应是脸色惨白吗？还有如果要照顾晕机的朋友，就在方才的位置上使座位平放下来就可以躺着了，又为什么要单独要一个房间？空姐心里有许多问题，但职业的经验让她知道乘客的隐私不能多问，自己只要尽力满足他们的要求就好了。  
这么想着，空姐便远离了这片区域。  
也因此，她并没有听到，从身后的房间里，传出的某种不小心泄露出的、呻吟。

阿周那此时无力地靠在一边的墙壁上，若不是迦尔纳站了起来及时揽住他的腰，他怕是都要腿软地滑下去。  
就在方才关上门之后，迦尔纳便立刻将他反身按在了门上，拉下他的裤子拉链，很是自然地就跪下来含了进去，一套动作做得那叫一个行云流水。而阿周那自己也很没出息地、在干渴许久的小兄弟忽然得到如此周到的甘泉的瞬间，便一阵发胀，叫嚣着宣泄。  
阿周那还记得空姐说的隔音不好，所以他很努力地捂住了自己的嘴，即使如此，还是在迦尔纳向着铃口猛地一吮的时候泄出了声音，紧接着，精液就在迦尔纳的口中尽数并射了出来。  
“……哈……”阿周那低喘着，而站起来的迦尔纳也揽着他的腰，又一次吻了上去，被他含在口中的、阿周那的精液，就这样成为了两人唇舌纠缠间的润滑剂，他们深吻着，直到嘴角边都沾上了白色的痕迹。迦尔纳咽下了些许，阿周那自己也被对方的舌尖逼得不得不吞咽了剩下的。  
“……真脏。”等迦尔纳离开了，阿周那才低声说道。  
“那是你的东西。”迦尔纳又一次说道，不过这一次，因为有了足够的时间，他似乎终于想起了补上剩余的话，“——所以是不会脏的，毕竟你总是让自己完美得一尘不染，干净得像是夜晚的月光。”  
“把你的情话留给仰慕你的那些姑娘说。”阿周那敲了下迦尔纳的胸膛，另一只手则滑到了迦尔纳的腰间，他又一次顺着衣摆探了进去，阿周那向着迦尔纳露出一个挑衅的微笑，“而不是对着一个想狠狠干你的男人说。”  
迦尔纳眨了眨眼：“但我看到的只是一个刚刚才在我口里呻吟着射出来，现在腿还在打着颤，满脸通红的男人。”  
“……你真的很烦人。”阿周那大声地叹了口气。  
“彼此彼此。”  
迦尔纳说着，就坐到了床上，他自然地拉过阿周那，使他站在自己的腿间。  
蔓延在这个狭小空间里的性爱气氛并没有散去，相反，在他们三言两语的挑衅间，那更浓郁了。  
这时候再作抗拒未免有点不解风情，何况能在这三万里高空之上做爱的机会可不多，不过，阿周那似乎仍有点意见的模样。  
“你不会要穿着这件可笑的衣服和我做爱吧？”  
阿周那多少恢复了点往常盛气凌人的架势，他以俯瞰的姿态瞥着迦尔纳那过于宽大的衣领，手指则沿着迦尔纳的鼻尖滑到他的唇，永远一板一眼的般度家三男此时屈着他的手指，极为暗示性地探进他宿敌的口中，把玩着那柔软的舌尖。  
迦尔纳没有多少被这气势打倒，他反握住阿周那的手，用前牙轻轻地咬着他的指尖，有点含糊不清地回嘴道：“但你很喜欢我这样，不是吗？”  
他说着，又自己将衣领往下拉扯了点，从宽松的隙间露出了他精致的锁骨，瘦削平坦的胸膛，还有那从刚刚开始阿周那就很想一把捏在手里的乳尖。迦尔纳就这样含着阿周那的手指，向上以颇为无辜的姿态朝阿周那望去。  
阿周那立刻觉得一阵气血上涌，他还没有答话，就听迦尔纳啊了一声。  
“你又有点硬了。”  
——今天自己这不争气的兄弟还要给自己丢脸几次？  
阿周那在心里大叹了一声，但就在他这对着自己奇怪的性癖懊恼的档口，迦尔纳却已经手脚麻利地开始解阿周那的皮带，脱下了他的裤子。  
等阿周那察觉到迦尔纳的手指已经要朝他臀缝里探去时，已经晚了。  
“你等等。”阿周那连忙扣住了迦尔纳的手腕，“刚刚已经任你胡作非为了一次，现在怎么说也该轮到我来上你了吧？”  
“阿周那。”迦尔纳眨了眨他那干净的双眼，忽然唤了对方的名字。  
“……做什么？”阿周那一听到迦尔纳这么一板一眼地喊他就开始觉得头皮发麻，那往往预兆着他接下来的败局。  
“看来你还没法足够正确地评判自己。”  
迦尔纳接下来的一句话又显得有点没头没脑了，这次就连是阿周那也有点没明白，他歪过头来，脸上露出了疑惑的神情。  
“……是吗，言语无法解释清楚的话，不如直接让你看吧。”迦尔纳这么说着，伸长手将侧边本是为女乘客补妆而准备的隔板镜子打了开来，然后就朝着阿周那照去。  
映在镜子里的是一名仪表堂堂的青年才俊——只限于，他的上半身。  
上身还好好地穿着西装的阿周那，下半身却已经不着一缕，性器微微硬挺，精壮的大腿间还沾着些他方才射出来的白浊，粘在那深色的肌肤上，对比得分外分明。  
他的唇红肿着、上面沾着些许水渍，锐利的双眼蒙着雾气，此时正一眨不眨地，愣愣地看着被映照在镜子里头的自己。  
然后，阿周那迅速地感觉到自己的脸发烫起来。  
他并没能意识到——只因为与迦尔纳的调情太过自然，他丝毫没能察觉到自己的状态——天呐，他怎么会在迦尔纳面前毫无防备地露出这种姿态？  
那既是往常完美得一丝不苟的阿周那，又是只有在迦尔纳面前溢满色欲的阿周那，既矛盾又调合地，就这样暴露在迦尔纳面前。  
暴露在这赤裸裸的情欲面前。

这里是三万里高空之上，密闭又狭小的飞机空间，外头就是随时会经过的空乘和其它毫无知觉的乘客。  
而阿周那却偷偷跻身于一个小小的空间里，明明是穿着禁欲严苟的着装，下身却一丝不挂，手还搂着他的宿敌，性器的顶端微微翘着，像是个分外欲求不满的放荡之人。

阿周那被迦尔纳推倒在了床上，在这狭小的单人床上，迦尔纳一手撑着墙向下压，这就完全锁住了阿周那的活动空间。  
他眼眸里的颜色变深了，白皙的脸颊边也开始泛红，他不再是往常那副展现在他人眼前，永远冷静自制的迦尔纳了——那是阿周那所熟知的、被欲望笼罩的迦尔纳。  
他的手指拂过阿周那的脸颊边，又轻轻按压在阿周那的胸膛之上——阿周那有着姣好的身材，因此贴身的西装总能被他穿得能有恰好的曲线。  
“理解到了吗？”迦尔纳的眼神闪烁着，这时他反倒是显得礼貌起来了，“我能得到你的允许了么？”  
你有哪次是经过我的允许才动作的？  
阿周那在心里无奈地想道，事已至此，他只能认栽。先没出息地诞生性欲的他，毫无意识地以这副着装诱惑人的也是他，现在他只有一个要求。  
“……不要搞脏我的衣服。”  
迦尔纳低笑了一声。  
“我会努力的。”  
阿周那想了想，又补上了一句。  
“……下一次你也要穿着西装给我上。”  
然而对于这一句，迦尔纳却只是不置可否地挑了挑眉。  
“等到那时候再说吧。”  
“哈？不对吧迦、……唔……嗯……”  
阿周那的话语没再能说完了，迦尔纳已经堵住了他的唇，手指也悉悉索索地动作了起来。  
这场飞行旅程还余下2个小时，有足够的时间留给他们慢慢享受。  
只希望自己能忍住声音，这是阿周那在被迦尔纳的手指带上高潮前，最后留存在脑中的，迷迷糊糊的想法。


End file.
